The Princess
by simison
Summary: The House of Aeducan have given Orzammar a Paragon and a long list of kings and nobles who have added to the prestige of this House. Despite the prowess of its members, the Darkspawn continue to rail against Orzammar's gates, chipping away at what is left of once was a glorious empire. One Aeducan hopes to change that.
1. Ch 1: House of Aeducan

**The Princess**

**Ch. 1: The House of Aeducan**

Sereda Aeducan smiled to herself in the vanity's mirror. Today was going to be a very fine day indeed. She took extra care of her appearance to ensure she had maximum impact. Her lips were the color of rubies, matching the rich color of her hair. A series of braids fell around her head and outlined her short hair. She wished it was longer, but unfortunately, the battlefield demanded some sacrifices. To make up for that, she was blessed with pale, unblemished skin. Her grey eyes were the perfect shape and her small nose completed her lovely face.

She stepped back from the mirror and double-checked her armor. The plates of thick metal covered her frame well. She remembered the first time she trained with the heavy armor. That day, she learned just how much a person could sweat given the right circumstances. But she was used to it now, and was finally done with that horrid, bland training armor. Her armor was covered in straight lines and right angles that, despite their simplicity, enhanced the armor's presence.

"Greetings, my lady." A voice called from behind her. A voice that brought a smile to her lips. "You are dressed and ready. Excellent. I couldn't find the armor's matching dagger, but I scrounged up a rather fancy longsword. Do you wish to wear your shield to the noble's feast?"

"Yes. Let them see me as a warrior." Sereda replied after she turned around. Gorim, her Second, leaned against the doorway. His dark blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail while his beard tied into a single, large braid. His long moustache dropped over the corners of his mouth and was as long as his beard. He was armored in lesser plate armor, a darker metal that overcoated the red tunic beneath it. And she knew from firsthand experience that powerful muscles lay beneath that.

"As opposed to the Paragon of Beauty?" Gorim said with an easy grin.

Sereda matched the flirtatious grin with one of her own. "Close the door. I'll show you a Paragon of Beauty,"

"Ha! Don't you remember how this game goes? I get undressed, then one of your brothers or cousins appears and thrashes me. I'll take my chances somewhere outside the palace if you don't mind. Perhaps after the feast?"

"Perhaps," The noble caste replied with a wider grin before she accepted the longsword. It was of good quality, but she wished that she had time to stamp her house's emblem on the blade.

"Well... thoughts for later, I suppose," Gorim continued wistfully. "Moving on to the business at hand. The king expects you to make an appearance at the feast, but there's no rush. The noble family heads will spend hours boring your father with petitions and petty grievances."

Sereda nodded thoughtfully as she digested all of this information. But there was one key piece that she desired. "What of my brothers?"

"Out and about. I saw them on my way here, browsing the shops. As part of the celebrations, permits have been auctioned off to members of the Merchant Caste who wished to sell wares in the Diamond Quarter. Lord Harrowmont has also opened up the Provings for young warriors to test their mettle before tomorrow's battle. Rumor has it that Harrowmont hopes you'll be swept off your feet if a well-placed young nobleman wins the Provings in your honor."

The princess sighed. _Ah yes. I see Lord Harrowmont still hasn't given up his matchmaking ways. _"Should we tell him I already have all the man I need?" She replied wistfully and sarcastically.

Gorim responded in kind. "Why not? I'll just wear a sign that says, 'Assassinate me before Lady Aeducan marries beneath her.' Better yet, let's just enjoy the time we have before the feast."

She resisted another sigh as she sent a silent curse to whoever made up that damn rule. Why was it alright for noblemen to have their mistresses but she couldn't have her warrior? "The Proving sounds appealing. Let's go have a look," Sereda decided.

"With you as always, my lady," Gorim replied with a little bow. "The day is ours."

The dwarf noblewoman nodded before she walked over to the chest next to her nightstand. Inside were various weapons in all shapes and sizes. She'd spent quite a bit of time practicing with them before she finally decided to go with the sword and shield combination. The markets were on the way to the Proving, so there was no reason for her to sell off her old weapons on the way.

After all the spare weapons were situated, she nodded to Gorim and the pair exited the large and luxurious bedroom. The royal guards standing at the intersection immediately snapped to attention as Sereda approached. The younger guard shot off, "I am at your service, milady."

Sereda marked down his face in her mind as she nodded to the pair. It wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on a guard who showed some initiative. She took a right, leaving Trian's room behind her.

As she neared her younger brother's room, a voice gently snuck out the doorway. "My lord Bhelen?" A young woman stepped out of the royal bedroom. She saw Sereda's approach and immediately bowed her head, chastened. "Oh! My apologies, your highness!" She squeaked before she duck back in.

Normally, Sereda would've ignored her and continued on her way, but she thought she spied a mark on the red-haired lass' cheek. _No, he wouldn't dare sink that low...would he?_ The dwarven princess decided to take a detour into Bhelen's room since he was obviously not in at the moment.

The bedroom was as large as hers, but while hers was simply a wide semicircle, Bhelan's was in the shape of a clover. A study with a few bookcases sat in the right 'leaf' opposite to a living area, with the actual bed at the head. The young woman was loitering next to it now.

Sereda marched straight up to her and glowered when she confirmed her suspicions. The tattoo was in the shape of an 'S' with hard angles instead of smooth curves. _A casteless!? My brother brings a Castless into his bed?! How dare he!_

The mistress was meek and stuttered out an apology. "I..I'm sorry. I thought you were Prince Behlen coming down the hall. I... forgive me."

Sereda had a half-mind to chase the wench out and all the way to Dust Town. But she forced those thoughts away. This young woman offered an excellent opportunity for Lady Aeducan. Speaking kindly, Sereda said, "No harm done."

"I will show myself out, with your leave, my lady," The mistress offered.

Sereda tried to avoid frowning. She wanted more information, but if she wanted to be able to exploit this Brand in the future, she needed to maintain the mask. "Yes. You may go."

"Thank you. I will go now." And with that, the mistress scurried out.

Lady Aeducan spent a moment, going over various possibilities regarding the girl before she nodded to Gorim and the two resumed their path. _Hm, what could I do? In case my brother ever makes an attempt on the throne before the Assembly, I could use her to establish myself as a defender of the traditions and the Stone. That would guarantee Lord Harrowmont's support and a sizable chunk of the Assembly. But what to do if he tries no such thing? As a Brand, her family wouldn't have any sort of protection and I could exploit that easily. Hm, I wonder if she has a family. I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised if she was an orphan street urchin like so many of her filth. Hmm, I could use that too. Pretend to be the concerned sister-in-law in case my brother does try to keep her for any length of time. Then again, she's probably as devious as the rest of her casteless kind. I'll have to be careful and send spies to figure out what her background is truly like. And, I suppose I'll have to spend time with her myself to discern her nature. _

A queasy frown threatened to break out onto her face as she and Gorim walked out onto the streets. Such unpleasant thoughts troubled her no longer as she caught sight of an argument before her.

"I'm sure we can work this out reasonably! It's in the records! There's nothing I can do," The red-haired man protested nervously. Across from the robed man was a dark-haired dwarf wearing armor and an indignant expression. Sereda recognized the scholar for what he was. But she knew the name of the armored fellow: Bruntin Vollney.

"Please, Master Vollney, my work is accredited by the shaper!"

"These books are lies written by the enemies of House Vollney."

"I write only what I find in the ancient records!" The scholar reasoned. "Lady Aeducan! You can vouch for my work, can't you? Your father loved my "History of Aeducan: Paragon, King, Peacemaker!" The scholar offered as he turned to her for aid.

The Lady paused and turned to her Second. "Gorim, does this scholar truly have my father's favor?"

"The king, as well as several of the lords, are quite fond of his work. He writes of the ancient Paragons," Gorim answered dutifully.

"This... worm has written a book that slanders my house!" Bruntin growled.

"That is a serious charge," Sereda replied coldly.

"He deserves to die for what he has written of Paragon Vollney!" The lordling countered, eyeing the scholar angrily.

She turned to the scholar. "Tell me what it says, scholar."

"My work tells the stories of all of those raised to Paragons in the last five hundred years. When the Assembly names a Paragon, that man or woman is then, by definition, everything one can aspire to be in the world. They form their own nobles houses, and are revered as living ancestors. But Paragons start off as men," The scholar explained, relaxing as he slid into his topic.

"Vollney was more than a man!" Bruntin added loudly.

Sereda remembered Gorim's advice how this scholar had her father's favor and what she knew of her ancestor's abilities. "What was Aeducan like before he was a Paragon?" She asked, knowing that however bad it may be, Vollney was bound to be worse. A subtle jab against Bruntin.

"Aeducan was much loved, but he was still a man. He was plagued by melancholy, and his fervor regarding Orzammar's safety bordered on obsession. When Aeducan was proposed as a Paragon, only one lord in the Assembly objected. The others savagely hacked him to death. Aeducan's motion passed without a single dissenting vote."

Sereda hid her triumphant smile. Truly, her house was the most noble of them all.

"Unlike Vollney! Is that what you mean, old man?" Bruntin snapped.

Lady Aeducan sighed. _Pity the fool can't see it was my doing. He is as blind as his nose is huge._ She decided, glancing at the oversized organ.

"Vollney became a Paragon by the narrowest margin in history-one vote. A vote mired in rumors of intimidation, intrigue, and outright bribery. The records of the vote are kept in the Shaperate and are a matter of fact. Not liking history doesn't make it any less true!" He threw at the nobleman.

For Sereda, the decision was made when Gorim told her who her father favored. "The scholar is right."

"You're taking his side? What if he published a book like this about your Paragon Aeducan?" Bruntin shot at her.

"The truth is more important than your pride," She answered. _And Aeducan was a great man,_ She thought to herself smugly. Perhaps if the Stone hadn't blessed her with such a noble house, she might be inclined to agree with Bruntin. But the Shaperate, though not officially a political power, still had their influence to be considered. _Best to appear as a staunch friend of theirs. Who knows what 'truths' they may hold in their bastion of knowledges. _

"You would not say so if it was your house, but I shall respect your wishes. For now," Bruntin warned. "Excuse me, your Highness."

"That fool has no idea how weak his house is or how low he sits in it. Shall I have him killed, my lady?" Gorim offered while he glared at Bruntin's retreating form.

Sereda paused before she blurted out for him to do so. She turned her attention to the scholar. After all, if she was to establish herself as a defender of the Shaperate, she had to be seen taking their advice. "What do you think, scholar?"

"Well...historically it has been prudent to eliminate a small threat before it becomes larger..." The scholar trailed off, allowing her to fill in the rest.

She didn't hide the smile this time. "Hear that, Gorim? Do the prudent thing."

"How do you want it done?" Gorim asked.

"Publicly. Make sure everyone knows why," Sereda answered confidently.

"Understood." Gorim nodded before he walked off to give the word.

"You're shown yourself more daring and aggressive today than most believed of you. Someday, I hope to write of the great exploits you are sure to perform," The scholar hoped for.

_The more he speaks, the more I like him,_ Sereda thought to herself with a smile.

"Word has been sent. He won't live past the hour," Gorim quietly announced upon his return.

"You've shown House Aeducan a friend to research, history, and the glory of our people," The scholar declared awe-filled.

_Perfect._

"Before you carry on with your work, scholar, may I have your name?" She inquired pleasantly.

"Of course, my lady. I am Gertek. Good day, your Highness, and thank you," Gertek said with a deep nod before he walked off.

Sereda smiled. _Today is going to be a glorious day._


	2. Ch 2: The Diamond Quarter

**Ch. 2: The Diamond Quarter**

The Diamond Quarter was well-known for its expensive and high-quality wares. Such business could only benefit the noble and warrior castes and tended to keep the Quarter limited in size. But today, the Quarter was bustling with activity as more merchants took advantage of the temporary permits to surge into the Diamond Quarter. All in the hopes of becoming the client of a wealthy and powerful patron.

_Much like myself,_ Sereda thought with a smile as she and Gorim traveled between the shops. _And it's only because of me that they even have the opportunity to trade here. I need to keep my eyes out for anyone promising. It's about time I created my own web of clients. _She eyed the wares critically as the pair slowed their gait. Gorim kept himself busy watching out for pickpockets, while she browsed.

A silk merchant lost his chance with some poor showmanship and could only beg as one nobleman walked away from him. The silk merchant quickly caught sight of her and energetically waved her over. Sereda decided to humor the man. "Greetings, my lady. You honor me by visiting my humble booth. May I show you my wares?"

"Of course, good merchant."

"Please, look as you will."

Sereda spotted one dress that would fit her perfectly and would go well with her grey eyes and her red hair. And, after checking the material, discovered that it was of high quality. _That last nobleman was a fool. Quality silk is worth a small fortune. _She purchased it and had it sent to her bedroom.

As she left the silk merchant, Sereda saw a sight that she could do without today. It was too late. As she noticed them, they noticed her: her brothers, elder Trian, and younger Bhelen. Ironically, wearing the same styles of armor that she and Gorim wore, with Bhelen matching her plate armor and Trian matching Gorim's heavy armor. Of course, her brothers' armors was of higher quality.

"Atrast vala, big sister! How surprising to run into you out among the common folk," Bhelen greeted cheerfully, crossing his arms over his chest before lightly bowing to her, in perfect traditional form.

"Especially since duty requires that you attend our king father at the feast today," Trian sourly noted.

Both were slightly taller than her and sported light blonde hair as a memento from father. Sereda's own red tresses came from mother, something that she always took pride in. Despite their matching hair, they were so different in outlook that Sereda half-suspected that one of them wasn't an Aeducan.

"Have you so little respect for him to disregard his wishes on a day set aside for you?" Trian continued to pace to and away from her during his little rebuke. His blue eyes displaying his anger just as well as his voice.

Sereda longed for the day for when she would be free of Trian's tiresome preaching. Honor this. Tradition that. The man was as dry and cold as hard rock. _And just as appealing,_ Sereda thought to herself with a sly smile. _Trian may believe that the Assembly must vote him king just because he is firstborn, but it is the Assembly who decides, not birth. And I will see to it that I wear the crown._

"Lord Harrowmont told me we wouldn't be needed for hours at least," Gorim carefully reasoned with the lordling.

"Silence! If I want the opinion of my sibling's Second, I will ask for it," Trian growled.

"Yes, your highness," Gorim answered chastened with a bow of his head.

Sereda reigned in on the spurt of anger as she regarded her elder brother. Arguing with her brother was sure to bring her a headache. But perhaps she need not be alone in her misery. "Bhelen, help me out here," She gently pleaded.

"You're on your own," Bhelen replied charmingly. "I've been dealing with him all afternoon."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, little brother?" Trian pressed while he turned his attention on Bhelen.

"Nothing, Trian. I've been having a great time. The speech you gave to the legless boy about hard work and making something of himself was fantastic..."

Sereda didn't know who this legless boy was, but she pitied him for his incredible bad luck.

"As heir to the throne, it is my duty to impart wisdom and judgement upon those who need it," The elder brother explained gruffly. "Now then, you, get to the feast!" He brazenly ordered his sister.

"It's cute how you think you can order me around," Sereda answered dryly with a smirk on top.

"I'd advise you to watch that tongue, dear sibling. Father will not live forever," Trian reminded her. "Come, Bhelen." He ordered again as he walked past Sereda back toward the Feast. Bhelen gave her a nod before he followed.

"That was fun. Nothing like being talked down to by the next king," Gorim muttered, half to himself.

"Ignore him. It's my day, not his." _And it will be my crown, not his._ She swore to herself.

"That it is. Let's get back to enjoying it, shall we?"

Sereda was more than happy to oblige as they resumed walking down the walkway. Another pair of noblemen, well a nobleman and a noblewoman were discussing the armor of one merchant. The woman praised the work, but the man retorted that it wasn't so and wished that Paragon Branka was still here.

_Branka._ Sereda repeated, a little vexed by the name. Orzammar's latest Paragon, a female of the smith class whose invention propelled her to become a living Ancestor. Then she became the talk of the city when she took her entire House into the Deep Roads on a suicidal mission. _Foolishness. She wastes resources we don't have, chasing after legends and gossip. _She pushed the late Paragon out of her mind.

Standing next to one of the doors was a pair of woman whispering to each other with sly smiles, eyeing and subtly pointing at various men passing by. _I wonder..._

Sereda walked up to them. "Good day."

"Greetings, my lady. May I say you look striking today?" The one on the right with the light hair and light-colored dress returned."Is this your paramour? He wears both his vambraces... unmarried and eligible!" She declared excitedly, confirming Sereda's theory.

"I'm flattered, ladies, but I'm not a noble. I'm a knight of the Warrior Caste," Gorim gently corrected.

"Warrior caste isn't bad..." The right woman thought aloud.

"Teli, we didn't pay gold for these permits to take Warrior Caste," The left woman, who wore the dark green and blue dress, chided her compatriot.

"I guess you're right, Mardy. Sorry, ser," Teli said in a relinquished tone.

"Are you two merchants of some kind?" Sereda inquired, playing the role of a sheltered child.

"Not exactly, my lady," Mardy began.

"They're noble-hunters, my lady," Gorim explained dutifully, though it was he who explained it to her the first time. He might not have understood her intentions, but he played along. "Because a man takes his caste from his father, they hope to bear a noble lord's son. If a noble-hunter succeeds, she is raised up to join the house as a concubine to care for her son. It brings new swords to a house, so many nobles look favorably on such women..."

_Not to mention, it gives them free reign to have as many affairs as they desire,_ Sereda growled in her mind. _Just like that red-haired wench hiding in my brother's bedroom._ _Still. Orzammar desperately needs the manpower, now more than ever. Hmmm, perhaps..._ "We could certainly use more Aeducan swords," Sereda commented off-handedly.

"Then perhaps you could tell your brothers to come say 'hello'?" Teli hoped for.

"Teli, mind your manners," Her friend chided again.

"No, it's all right. I will mention you," Sereda promised. _They seem rather pliable. They could easily strengthen my house without challenging myself. _

"My lady is kind and generous beyond her duty," Mardy announced as she and Teli nodded deeply to her.

_They will make excellent additions. And perhaps they can offer more opportunities to influence my brothers,_ Sereda foresaw while she and Gorim said their good-byes.

Their next stop was at a weapon's stall. Her attention snapped to it when she realized its owner was staring at her intently. "Greetings, My Lady Aeducan. I am... so honored to have you visit my booth. I have a... proposition, but I dared not approach."

"Yet you dare now?" Gorim replied pointedly.

"Gorim. Try to be more friendly," Sereda lightly suggested. _At least wait until he's proven himself worthy or not of my attention. _

"Very well then. Speak," Gorim told the merchant.

"Um, yes, just so. Here is the thing... What I mean to say is..."

Sereda inwardly sighed, wondering if this merchant was a fool after all. "It's all right," She told him, invoking as much calm in her voice as she could.

"Sorry. So nervous. I had a dagger made. For you. As a gift for your first command. I, uh, sent a messenger to deliver the dagger to you. Prince Trian had him thrown out. I don't know what offense he caused, but I had him beaten severely," The bearded merchant explained.

Sereda's opinion now traveled in the opposite direction. "Let me see this dagger."

"Here... here it is, your highness." The merchant reached underneath his stall to pull out a small dagger and held it out for her. He slide the blade from its sheath to reveal it in all of its glory.

"That is an amazing piece, merchant," Gorim said as he studied the dagger respectfully.

"You do me much honor, ser. The blade has been crafted over a period of two years by masters of every art," The merchant revealed happily. "I wish to bless the Lady's first command, and hope that someday, when she rules, she will wear it."

"Trian is heir. He will rule when King Endrin returns to the stone," Gorim reminded him.

"If the Assembly wills it. Forgive me, ser, but whispers say the second child of Endrin will be chosen," The merchant answered hopefully.

"Whispers, indeed. It's a princely gift. If Trian recognizes it, though, it may send the wrong message," Gorim warned her. "Or the right one, depending on the view."

Sereda's answer was as eager to see those whispers realized. "I'll take the dagger."

"Thank you! You bring uncountable honor to me," The merchant declared animatedly.

"What he means is that you'll bring uncountable gold to him if you wear that piece in public," Gorim stated.

_I see he still thinks I'm playing the part of the child. No matter._ Sereda thought while she fastened the dagger to her belt. _This merchant has done me a service. I must remember him in the future. _

Only a few more stalls stood between them and the Diamond Quarter's exit. On a whim, Sereda stopped by a magic shop. It was strange to see one of those here in Orzammar. Everyone knew that dwarves, unlike humans or elves, couldn't use such gifts. But in return, magic was weak against them. And some of the things Sereda heard about the surface and their mages, perhaps the dwarven race as a whole was better off for it.

"Oh, Lady Aeducan! Here! In my booth!" The salesman said anxiously and excitedly. "I am so..." The man never finished as he simply collapsed behind his stall.

"He's fainted. You make quite the impression these days," Gorim stated with a bit of humor in his voice. "It is hard to be king's child, never able to just blend in?" He asked on a more serious note.

When she was younger, she used to wonder what it could've been like if she were the daughter of a simple merchant. To be a normal girl with normal concerns. _I am done with such foolish thoughts. _"I am what the ancestors made me."

"As are we all. Shall we move along?"

"Make sure someone notes this man's name. I want to know if his wares could be of use to our House," She ordered before they moved along.

All that now stood between them and the two large doors guarding the stairway down out of the Diamond Quarter were a pair of Royal Guards. _Oh Father, please tell me you didn't. _

"My lady. Are you heading to the Proving Arena?" The lead guard inquired.

"I was considering it," She replied warily.

"We have been charged with the task of escorting you to the Proving grounds," The escort explained.

"I clean forgot about that. Forgive me, I should have informed you earlier," Gorim said abashed. "The king decided you are not to travel through the Commons unguarded."

With an effort, Sereda didn't roll her eyes. _When will Father realize that I'm no longer his little girl. _"Very well. If it will please my father."

"Will we be leaving then?" The escort asked for final confirmation.


	3. Ch 3: The Arena

**Ch. 3: The Arena**

The view from the noble's box was superb, of course. It had the clearest view of the arena and was never crowded. While the rest of the arena featured benches, sitting twenty feet above the dueling grounds and wrapped around it in an oval, the box stood five feet higher than the seats at the head of the arena. And, while there were some benches here as well, in the center of the box was a throne for the Proving's most honorable attendant. If that wasn't enough privacy, there was a second box five feet above that one to give an expansive view of the entire Proving grounds. This was reserved for the royal family alone. It was there that Sereda entered.

They arrived just in time to see the last match finish, a young woman striking down a warrior with two curved blades. Sereda wished she'd seen the rest of the match. She marched up to the day's Proving master, a elder man, his hair still a chocolate brown instead of grey. "Your Highness, it is an honor to have you here. Have you come to watch these brave warriors do battle in your honor?"

Sereda glanced at the arena before she smiled at the Proving Master. "No, I've come to fight."

"Your Highness, this Proving is in your honor," The master protested.

"Then honor her by doing as she says," Gorim countered, a small grin on his face though his tone remained serious. "Lady Aeducan will fight in the Proving."

"I will honor today's warriors by testing their skills," Sereda reasoned. _I want to know if one of them is suitable to have me as their patron._

"Of course. It is well within your rights," The Proving Master agreed. He turned to address the crowd, while Sereda stepped forward so that she was visible to all. "Men and women of Orzammar, we have a late entry to these Provings, held on the eve of battle for the honor of House Aeducan. "I give you... the Lady Aeducan herself!"

At the mention of her, she waved at everyone with a confident smile on her face. Cheers exploded throughout the stadium.

"Are you ready for your first match?"

"Of course," She answered before she headed for the dueling floor.

"This is a glory Proving, fought under the watchful eyes of the Paragons of Orzammar for the honor of House Aeducan," The master began after she stepped into the arena itself. "Lady Aeducan will fight Aller Bemot, youngest son of Lord Bemot!"

A black-haired dwarf stood opposite to her with a large moustache that dropped past the corners of his mouth, long enough that both sides were braided. He wielded one, huge warhammer. "You honor me with this match."

"The honor is mine," Sereda replied respectfully.

"First warrior to fall is vanquished. Fight!"

In a moment, her left hand held her shield and her right held her blade as she moved forward. _No point in using the shield. If he truly has the strength to wield that weapon, it would break my arm with or without it. _The back of her mind noted that she hadn't trained to fight with agility but, she shut it out. She had all the training she needed to win this fight.

Aller roared as he swung the massive hammer. Thankfully, he was slow. She ducked beneath it and crashed into him with her shield. She still had enough momentum to throw him to his feet. She sliced at his legs. It was tempting to go straight for his neck, but she preferred a sure hit than a maybe. He could use the hammer's handle to parry her attacks at his head. But his legs were much farther from his arms. As a result, he didn't parry the first or second attack. To prevent the third, he swung the hammer again as he tried to climb to his feet.

The pain was already taking its toll. The blow was easier to avoid than the first. The lordling left himself wide open. He froze when her sword point aimed itself above his neck, only an inch between the two. "I yield."

_Hmm, not much a fighter. Then again, he is fighting me. I'll have someone keep an eye on him, check his records. _

"The winner is Lady Aeducan!"

Two Proving guards marched out, collected Aller, and carried him to the healers. While she waited for the next bout to prep, she returned to the royal box. Gorim greeted her with a chuckle. "That was exciting! I had the whole left side of the arena cheering for you. You're popular with the crowds."

_My throne is nearly secured. _She thought happily before she turned to the Proving Master.

"That was quite a fight. Aller Bemot is no slouch with that hammer. Are you ready for the next opponent?"

"Who is my next opponent?"

"Adal Helmi. Another female warrior and a tenacious fighter."

"Good. It will be an interesting fight."

"Excellent! Let us go." The master waited for her to return to the arena before continuing. "This is a glory Proving, fought under the watchful eyes of the Paragons of Orzammar for the honor of House Aeducan. Lady Aeducan will fight Adal Helmi, eldest daughter of Lady Helmi!"

A young, blonde, armored woman stepped into the ring with dual scimitars. It was the warrior who had triumphed earlier. "You are my inspiration, your Highness, and to all of us who follow your example and live by the sword."

"Thank you," Sereda replied sincerely. _Doesn't matter how well she fights. Such devotion deserves reward. I will have her as my ally before the week is over._

With a shout, the match started. Her shield now a reliable tool, Sereda advanced confidently. Adal circled around her slowly, not backing away. Sereda saw that she was trying to go for her sword side. _We'll have none of that._ Sereda matched her, not giving her one opening before the melee was joined. Aeducan jabbed forward experimentally. Adal proved her speed by easily parrying both blows before countering with some of her own swipes. Half of them bounced off Sereda's shield, while the other half only met Sereda's blade. _Had she worn light armor instead of heavy, she might have been too quick for me. _

Sereda slammed forward as before with Aller. To her surprise, Adal allowed it and immediately stabbed behind the shield before she was sent to the floor. Sereda winced as the scimitars prodded her. One blade scrapped painlessly off her own armor, but the other stabbed into her arm.

_Focus. I have the advantage._ Sereda hacked at her opponent, utilizing heavy blows. Caught between trying to get off the floor and defending herself, Adal unwisely tried to form a makeshift shield with her short swords. Her strength was not enough. In consequence, the warrior felt her armor give way and blood flowing out of her stomach. The injury wasn't serious, but her situation was hardly improving.

In near desperation, she kicked at Sereda's legs. The Aeducan grunted as she took it, falling to one knee. Adal took the opportunity to roll away. By the time Sereda was on her feet, so was Adal. _Should have crippled her legs,_ Sereda chided herself while she renewed her offensive.

Despite the blood dripping from Adal, the woman skillfully kept Sereda at bay, weaving her scimitars together in a complex web of defense. And when Sereda tried to use her shield as a battering ram, Adal would jump out of the way, blindly stabbing at her. Sereda earned another two cuts for that, but they were no more serious than the first one.

Ironically, it was Adal's own blood that led to her defeat. The pair danced around the arena, going full circle. It was then that Adal slipped on a small puddle of her own blood. It wasn't enough to take her off her feet. But it was enough to keep her in place long enough for Sereda to tackle her. This time, Adal lost a dagger in the process. Moving quickly, Sereda stomped a foot onto the woman's stomach while she disarmed her.

It was only when her last weapon was flung away, did Adal yield.

"The winner is Lady Aeducan!"

Back in the royal box, a healer attended to her arm while she spoke with the Proving Master. "That was a crowd-pleaser. I can't remember the last time we had two female warriors of such skill."

Sereda basked in the adulation until she realized that the man was exaggerating. After all, her actual combat experience stood at nothing for the time being. Still, the crowd did cheer, so it must have been of some quality.

The master continued. "Ser Blackstone is your next opponent. Are you ready to face him?"

"What can you tell me about Ser Blackstone?"

"One of the best of the Warrior Caste. He achieved glory in close combat assaults in the Deep Roads."

"I'm ready to fight him." _And I'll see how much of your talk is idle flattery._

Once the fighters were ready, the Proving Master made his announcement. "Lady Aeducan will fight Ser Blackstone, Deep Roads squad leader of the Warrior caste!"

The elderly and bald but beard-braided warrior stated. "This is your education, child. Try to learn as you bleed."

Despite his words, his tone was soft and caring. "I will."

Blackstone wielded a giant warhammer as well. He steadily advanced forward which she matched. Then she found out why assaults were tied to his name when he sprung forward, jabbing forward with the hammer.

She found herself reacting instinctually, raising her shield and holding her ground. It was mistake. The hammer's head plowed into her shield, pushing her back as pain shot through her arm. She backpedaled while the grey-haired warrior swung with surprising speed. She parried one, dodged another, trying to find the right moment to go on the offense. But the old man was relentless, never ceasing the attack, constantly pushing her back.

Then her back hit the wall and she knew she was in trouble. She hoped that she had more time to use his age against him, but his swings never wasted more energy than he needed. She judged that he still had plenty of fight left in him. A poor situation for her.

She struck at him which he met with the hammer. The blow costed her sword. Yet, she was still in control as her body slid with the hammer and Blackstone could only shut his eyes before her shield's edge slammed into his temple. The warrior staggered back, but not enough to avoid another quick hit from the shield, this one directly against his forehead. He swung wildly, trying to keep her at bay. But she now retrieved her sword.

With an assured smile, she saw how the two blows left the warrior stunned. She leaped at him, hitting him as hard as she could with her sword against his bald top. The flat of the blade might not be equaled to a hammer, but the hit was strong enough to knock him out.

"The winner is Lady Aeducan!"

The healer gently worked on her arm while she sat in the royal box's chair, listening to the Proving Master. She would not doubt his words as idle flattery again. "Well done. You have proven that even the best of the Warrior Caste cannot match a noble Aeducan. Frandlin Ivo is your final opponent, and he too, has had many victories today. Are you ready to face him, or will you rest first."

_I can't stop. I must prove my worth as a military commander._ "What can you tell me about Frandlin Ivo?"

"He is a decorated fighter who prefers unusual weapons and rarely fights with the same techniques twice."

"House Ivo is relatively inconsequential, but Frandlin may change that. He's expected to take a full command of his own soon," Gorim helpfully added.

_Another ally to win, perhaps?_ Sereda hoped. "Well, let me fight this Frandlin Ivo."

The Proving master eagerly returned to his duties. "It is down to just two warriors. With backbones of stone and wills of iron, they have defeated all others this day! Lady Aeducan will fight Frandlin Ivo, second son of Lord Ivo!"

_Interesting that it is the second son who may bring glory to his house,_ Sereda noted as she studied him. The nobleman wore scale armor which gleamed silver in stark contrast to his dark skin and his black hair, which there was much of. Unlike Bemot, it was his beard that was much bigger and thicker.

"You fight well. I wish you glory today and glory tomorrow," Frandlin told her with a nod, his voice a tad deeper than most men.

"May you be as stone," Sereda returned the compliment. _If he is able to turn his House's fortunes around, he may do as a potential husband. _

For this bout, Frandlin drew a shield and an axe. Sereda remembered her own experiences with that weapon combination. The cutting power of the axe was offset by having a blade on only one side. Sereda thought that enough was to favor the sword as a superior weapon.

Frandlin nearly changed the opinion when he made the first strike. The axe cut through a portion of her wooden shield, cutting lightly into her wrist. Sereda attacked at the same time, but her sword harmlessly flailed against his shield.

She yanked her shield arm back, trying to take his axe with it. But Ivo was strong. He pulled hard. Sereda thought her arm might just rip off her body as her shield was pulled with his axe. He was able to dislodge it, but she tried to use the unexpected momentum. She pounded the shield against his chest before jerking it upward to hit him beneath the chin.

If only she had more power and leverage. He was knocked off-balance, but not enough to daze him. He blocked another sword blow while he pulled his axe back. Sereda had no desire to let that blow come and tried to rush him. Then he surprised her by jabbing forward with the axe's hilt. The wooden shaft hit her right behind the eyes. She fought to keep her mind addled-free, while she sliced at him. He deflected it and let his axe arm snap forward.

She gasped as she narrowly dodged it, the rush of wind lightly touching her as the axe zoomed only an inch from her armor. Her shield jerked downward and connected against his axe arm. He grunted but didn't release his weapon. Not even when she followed through with another shield blow against his face. He stepped back and Sereda readied herself.

Then she realized that Frandlin was blinking hard, quietly cursing. Splinters plagued his eyes. _Payback for nearly breaking my shield,_ She thought victoriously while she launched an unceasing offense. Even with one eye useless to him, the nobleman fought hard and only relinquished victory as Sereda was reaching exhaustion. But she won when her sword was an inch from his neck.

"The winner is Lady Aeducan!"

She refused all attempts to help her back to the royal box. As tired and battered as she was, she would show no sign of weakness. _..at least, not until I'm back in my bedroom._

"Congratulations. Frandlin Ivo is as fierce a competitor as I've ever seen. You've vanquished every warrior of note in today's Proving. The ceremonial helm commissioned by your father for today's winner is yours," The Proving Master declared.

As much as she wanted the helm for herself, a sign of her glory, she was thinking about the future when she uttered her next words. "Send it to Frandlin Ivo. He fought bravely."

"The people will remember your honor and generosity for all time," The Master predicted.

_Oh, I will make sure they do._ Sereda promised herself.


	4. Ch 4: The Throne Room

**Ch. 4: The Throne Room**

Aellerain Surana struggled to keep all the names with the faces. At first, she studied every detail of the feast, tried several new dishes, and discovered her new favorite Dwarven dish. Then, the hearings began. Lord after lord, lady after lady approached King Endrin for a seemingly endless list of complaints and requests. She didn't know how the king could stomach so much talking and posturing. She tried to keep herself busy by remembering the titles and the names.

But there were so many! And what Aellie didn't understand is how all of them believed in their own self-importance. She would not deny that Orzammar was a grand city. But that's all it was: a city. Although she'd never seen it, Aellie knew that Ferelden dwarfed Orzammar and that there were other lands whose size outmatched Ferelden's. _And yet they fight tooth and nail for their own little portions._

Duncan handled the feast with a patience and good-will that astonished her again and again. _No wonder that he is the Commander of the Grey Wardens. _He wasn't the only Warden in attendance. Standing on his opposite side, Solon Black tapped his fingers against his crossed arms as he observed the proceedings. Unlike Aellie, who was still just a recruit, Solon was a full member of the order. In addition, Solon was Duncan's lieutenant, which was odd to the elf because after traveling with the Wardens in the last few weeks, Daylen seemed to be Duncan's right-hand man. She wondered if it was because that Daylen was a mage that the Amell wasn't part of the Grey Warden's leadership.

Her inner musings vanished as a Dwarven lady presented her case to King Aeducan. Aellie glanced around and wondered when the infamous Lady Aeducan would finally appear. She had already missed much of the feast, lucky her. But this feast was in her honor. She had to show up eventually...right?

* * *

><p>One of the highlights of being rich is a large wardrobe that includes several spare outfits to change into when you don't have the time to clean off all the blood on your current armor. It might have costed her another hour, but Sereda was determined not to enter the Feast with her injuries visible. It might have required a little more make-up than she liked, but she finally stepped into the throne room when she was ready.<p>

The room was expansive with two long tables sitting perpendicular to the entrance. Between the two tables was a red carpet that was as long as the tables. And at the other end of the carpet was the throne itself, a large seat that stood in front of a huge dwarven statue wielding a warhammer. Four huge braziers standing atop of columns lit the room, two at the ends of the tables and the other two flanking the throne. Paintings lined the walls to add to the decor. The tables were filled with food and dining noblemen.

But the first thing Gorim noticed were the visitors. "There are the Grey Wardens. The raid tomorrow must be more than a standard mission if they are involved. The Wardens only go where the darkspawn are the greatest threat."

Sereda rapidly focused on the dark-skinned giant, flanked by silver-haired elf and a nearly hairless human. The dark-haired giant wore intricate armor and two swords attached to his back. The thin-haired one wore light armor and two long daggers on his back. While the elf wore men's travel clothing as she held onto a walking stick. _No, not a walking stick, a staff. Is she a mage? _Sereda wondered. _And why does she not wear a dress?_

Undoubtedly, her father would wish to see her, but the noblewoman wished for a moment with the Grey Wardens. She took a few steps toward them when a voice interrupted her plans. "My lady Aeducan. May I bother you for a moment?"

She looked at the speaker and recognized the red-haired nobleman. _Lord Ronus Dace. _"Certainly."

In his deep voice, the richly-dressed Dace replied, "Many thanks for your willingness to hear me out, my lady. I wish to speak to you of a matter most urgent."

"Of course, Lord Dace," she answered as she reluctantly shifted her body language to focus on him.

"There is a vote coming before the Assembly next week, and a word from you could go a long way towards helping our cause," Dace requested as his hands waved about in front of him.

Sereda quirked an eyebrow as she attempted to remember what issues were lingering among the Assembly. Unfortunately, her transition from trainee to commander left her with too little knowledge. "What cause?"

"The vote concerns the status of the so-called surface caste. Lost to the Stone, air-touched, and so forth."

_Air-touched? _Aellie overheard. _What an odd expression. _She wondered how poor Faren was coping right now. Last she saw, he was in a tent, refusing to even look out the entrance.

Unaware of Aellie's inner monologue, Dace continued. "Centuries ago, narrow-minded men declared that any dwarf who left to live on the surface forfeited his caste, and his house if noble. That he was, in essence, no longer a dwarf. I seek only to remedy an injustice, to re-tie the bonds of anyone who can trace himself to one of the noble houses, wherever he may live. Please, agree to speak for this noble cause," the nobleman implored.

_We certainly could use the extra help._ If it was acceptable for Dwarven noblemen to create harems for needed sons, why not enlist the aid of the surface dwarves?_ But I doubt that's his real reason. _"Why so interested in this particular cause?"

"Those on the surface are our lifeline. They facilitate trade with the surface. They're honorable and...um..." Dace broke down as he tried to find the words. He sighed before speaking at a lower volume. "Let's be honest. I don't care a whit for those who have wandered from the Stone. My wife, however, is a gem of a different color. She has a cousin, a useless sort, but she is quite fond of him. He joined a speculative venture to the surface, hoping to make his fortune and went bust. Now he wishes to come home, but he cannot, for he has no house and would be casteless. For my wife's sake, I take up his cause. Will you lend me your voice?"

Sereda could understand the curse of an annoying family relative. "What do I get in return?"

"I keep my ears to the Stone, my lady. I hear many things, some of which could be a great help during your mission tomorrow. A little forewarning to help your forearming, if you know what I mean."

Sereda wasn't sure what the odds were that Dace would know critical information. However, her first assignment had to go perfectly. "You have a deal. What do I do?"

"When your father presents you to the noble houses, I will ask for your opinion on the matter. You have merely to say that you feel our surface brothers should be returned their noble rights. What could be more simple?" Dace instructed.

Sereda nodded, said good-bye, and proceed onward to the Grey Warden giant. The ebony giant gave her a light bow. "Greetings, my Lady Aeducan. It is an honor to meet you at last. I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens. And these are my companions: Aellerain Surana, Warden recruit, and Solon Black, my Second-in-Command."

"Greetings Lady Aeducan," Solon replied with a nod.

Aellie tried to test out some of the local vernacular. "Stone met, Lady Aeducan."

"And I am Sereda Aeducan. The honor is mine, Wardens," Sereda replied with something unusual: open-hearted sincerity. She nodded to all of them, though she reserved a small, amused smile for Aellie.

"I have had the opportunity to recently meet with your father. He speaks highly of you. He says you may be the most skilled warrior in all of House Aeducan," the Grey Warden explained.

A warm smile flitted over Sereda's face. "My father does me great honor."

"I have no doubt it is deserved. We need more Grey Wardens like you. And quickly. Even as the darkspawn weaken here in Orzammar, they are stirring on the surface. A Blight has begun. Soon the fight must go beyond the Deep Roads, lest the darkspawn threaten all the world."

"You honor me with your praise," Sereda replied. "I do not know as much as I should about the Grey Wardens." She wanted to know something in particular.

"You know of our dedication to destroying the darkspawn, our frontline presence during a Blight. What else would you know?"

"Could I join the Grey Wardens and still stay in Orzammar?" _If I could tap into the Grey Warden's reputation and remain here as royalty, my own fame and acclaim would be extraordinary._

"I'm afraid not. Grey Wardens go where they are needed most. Right now that on the surface at the ruins of Ostagar, where the human king gathers his armies to face the Blight," Duncan explained with a small shake of his head.

Sereda sighed. "I am an Aeducan. Orzammar needs me here."

The answer didn't faze him in the slightest. "Then it is a good thing that you have other paths before you. Some are not so lucky."

_Like Faren, _Aellie silently added.

Duncan nodded good-bye to her. "I wish you luck in the Deep Roads tomorrow. Show the darkspawn the might of your people."

"I intend to, master Duncan. Until our next meeting." She returned the nod to all of them. Sereda resumed her course to her father. She was three steps away from the carpet's edge when another voice grabbed her attention. "You're a fool."

The lady Aeducan coldly regarded the speaker. "Lady Helmi."

"Your mother would melt the Stone if she knew what you just did," the grey-haired lady replied.

It was only for the younger Helmi's sake did Sereda soften the edge in her voice. "Excuse me?"

"Lord Dace is playing you false. Go ahead, be his puppet. Your first command will be marked by every major house turning their back on you," Lady Helmi warned.

"I'm listening."

"Last spring, a guild from the Merchant caste invested heavily in an expedition with a guild from the surface. Lord Dace backed the merchant guild, pouring a great deal of money into the venture. The expedition was a disaster."

"So this is Lord Dace's play to recover his losses?" Sereda surmised.

"Clever child," Helmi complimented. "Lord Dace lost a **great deal **of money and prestige. The surface guild has no way to repay the investment. But it does have several leading members who are descended from the noble houses. House Helmi, Bemot...Aeducan."

Sereda's eyes narrowed. "If the surface swellers returned to their noble houses..."

Helmi nodded. "You begin to see the whole picture. Your house and mine would be forced to pay the surfacers' kin debts. It would be a great victory for Lord Dace."

_Of course, this could be a ploy Helmi's part. But I doubt it. Her daughter looks up to me. At worst, this will cost me an alliance with Lord Dace, but if she's right, it'll ruin our houses. This is the safer bet. _"Fine. Let Lord Dace think he's fooled me."

"Just so, my clever friend," Helmi heartily agreed. "Smile and nod, and when he asks his question, tell him the so-called surface caste are right where they belong. That should take Lord Dace down a peg or two."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Remember this when my house needs your assistance," Helmi replied.

"I will not forget," Sereda promised, picturing her web of power including House Helmi.

By now, another lord was speaking with King Endrin. "My king, please reconsider. The trade contracts alone could bring great prosperity to our houses..."

Lord Bemot interrupted with his huge nose. "Will we really turn our back on our brothers and a potential fortune in cheap labor because of a political technicality?"

"Denial of the traditions of our people does not qualify as a political technicality!" Endrin countered. Even had he not been seated on his throne, he was easily distinguishable from the rest by his pure-white hair, his red tunic with the black furred shoulder guards, and his commanding presence. Age had not diminished his voice, which was as strong and sharp as ever. "There is more to life than monetary gains, my lords Bemot and Meino. The Assembly of Kal Sharok will respect the rule of Orzammar, or they will rot and die alone, surrounded by enemies."

Lord Meinos nodded reluctantly. "Yes, my king."

King Endrin looked past the lord. "But look, we have company to spare us further wrangling. Atrast vala, my sweet daughter. How fine you look in your grandmother's armor. I hear you were declared champion of the Provings!" the elder dwarf chuckled. "I suppose you were never one to sit by when something exciting was going on. Are you ready to be presented to the heads of the noble houses?"

Sereda couldn't stop the smile from appearing as her excitement rose. "Of course, Father." She rotated until she was looking at the assembled nobility as per tradition.

"So dutiful," Endrin murmured appreciatively. "Very well, let us begin." He stood as he addressed the entire room. "Lords, ladies. Grant me a moment of your time. We are here today so that I may present to you my second eldest child. Blessed by the Stone and born of the blood that ran in the veins of the Paragon Aeducan. Who would pose a question to the prospective commander? Who seeks to know the prospect better?"

Aellie bit her tongue to avoid asking anything. Duncan warned her it was not her place to become involved in politics. It was a much harder trial than she suspected. _Aren't Grey Wardens treated like nobility? Can't I have at least one question? _When she sideways glanced at Duncan, the Warden-Commander gave her a firm look. She hid her scowl and watched the proceedings with her tongue reined in.

Lord Dace spoke out. "I have a question. I seek to know the prospect better."

"Lord Dace, head of House Dace, speak," Endrin announced.

The red-headed man looked over the assembled crowd. "Lords, ladies, my question concerns the plight of our wayward kin, the so-called surface caste. What does the commander prospect think is the proper place for these lost souls?" he called out in an emotional tone.

Sereda smiled at the lord before she answered precisely. "They should be respected...but no more."

"Are you satisfied, Lord Dace? Do you feel you have learned something about the prospect?" Endrin inquired.

Replying sullenly and trying to look as invisible as he could, Lord Dace nodded. "Yes, my king."

"Then if there are no other challenges, I give you Orzammar's next commander!" Cheers broke out from the assembled gathering. As loud as they were, Sereda dreamed of giving them a victory for them to really cheer about. "Tomorrow, our newest commander will lead part of a mission to strike a great blow the darkspawn. Not only does this recover access to some of our most important mines, but it also allows our honored guest Duncan, head of Fereldan's Grey Wardens, to strike far into the Deep Roads."

Duncan nodded to Endrin. "Thank you, King Endrin. While the darkspawn seem to withdraw, it is only because they are massing on the surface. This could mean a Blight and my men and I will discover the truth."

"We are honored to have you with us, my friend," Endrin answered, unperturbed by the news of a Blight. Sereda understood the attitude well. While the Surface only dealt with Blights occasionally, the Dwarves were under continuous siege from the Darkspawn. Blights were the only time they were given a respite. "Now, feast, drink, and celebrate, for the morning brings battle!" Once he was finished addressing the crowd, Endrin turned to his daughter. "As for you, my commander, find your brother Trian and send him to me. He may be watching the Provings, or getting some rest in his rooms."

"What do you want with Trian?" Sereda casually asked.

Endrin shook his head at her. "Don't question everything. Just go, for the ancestor's sake."

If she had been a more foul mood, she might have huffed or left with a sarcastic remark despite being in such a public place. As it was, she nodded and left to do her father's bidding.

"I suppose you're proud of yourself," Lord Dace growled at her as she neared him.

"You underestimated me," Sereda replied cheerfully, wearing a triumphant smile.

The lord did not even try to deny it. "That is the way the games of the Assembly are played. Next time, I will think more of you. If you'll excuse me, my lady." Dace glowered before he trudged off to try to shake off his embarrassing defeat.

Sereda let him walk away before she headed for the royal bedrooms. Even if she had to deal with snooty Trian, she didn't think nothing could ruin her day. _I may have two merchant clients, House Helmi's support, prevented Dace from ruining us, won my own Proving, and am now officially Orzammar's newest commander. Could this day get any better?_

To her surprise, she found not only Trian, but Bhelen in Trian's room. The blonde brother gruffly greeted her. "So, you are a commander now. In name at least. Shouldn't you be attending our king father?"

"Father wants to see you, Trian," she neutrally replied.

"Of course he does. We must discuss strategy before tomorrow's battle." Trian turned his icy blue eyes onto the youngest brother. "Bhelen, stay here and stroke the new commander's conceit if you like, but then get to bed."

Bhelen looked positively relieved with Trian's exit. "All day I've put up with that. He can really grate on the nerves."

Sereda felt another pang of sympathy for her youngest sibling. "I agree."

Bhelen frowned as he looked from the door to his older sister. "And what I'm going to tell you next won't make you any more fond of him."

This puzzled Sereda. "What are you talking about?" _Is this about the dagger?_

"Trian has begun to move against you," Bhelen quietly whispered. "I never thought his much-proclaimed honor would allow him to actually act on his jealously. Big sister, Trian is going to try to kill you."

Sereda blinked. _Trian? 'Honor-is-life' Trian? _"That seems a little far-fetched."

"I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't overheard him giving orders to his men. Trian's decided you're a threat to his taking the throne," Bhelen warned her fearfully. He glanced at the dagger on her belt. "Maybe he's right."

"True," Sereda conceded without hesitation. "Trian's a pompous ass and everyone likes me better."

"It would be unusual for the Assembly to ignore the king's choice, but it does happen," Bhelen reminded her.

"The founder of House Bemot became a Paragon and king in one move from the Assembly, and he was a commoner," Gorim added.

"That was an extraordinary case," Bhelen admitted. "But at least a half-dozen times, the Assembly named a lesser family member - or even someone from another house - as king. Twice, it was a woman."

_It'll soon be thrice. _"Well, I would make a good ruler..."

"You entered the Provings held in your own honor just for glory and to please the crowds," Bhelen said as he listed off her accomplishment. "If you win glory against the darkspawn tomorrow, it will only strengthen the case for you as the next heir. Trian fears Father will replace him on the spot. If not, the Assembly will surely turn against him when Father dies. You know his pride will never allow him to step aside."

_Without a doubt, but there's a missing piece. _"What's your angle in all of this?"

"It seems Trian has shown that brothers can't always be trusted. I am next in line. If Trian succeeds in his plot against you, how long do you think I'll live?" Bhelen revealed worriedly. He glanced around Trian's room as though it might react to Endrin's Eldest's future desires for murder.

Not yet convinced, Sereda turned to her Second. "Gorim, what do you say?"

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Of course, my friend."

"Trian would be a terrible king, but not one wants to say it," Gorim answered bluntly. "He has just enough backing in the Assembly to make it ugly when your father dies, but not enough to become king. Killing him now makes your house stronger now and saves a great deal of bloodshed later."

_Hard logic to argue against. _"Very well. Trian dies."

"I'm afraid I must agree with you," Bhelen declared sadly. "Tomorrow's battle is the time to do it. I'll find out the rendezvous and buy the time to do what must be done. I'm taking your place as Father's second, so I'll be at hand tomorrow. For now, try to get some sleep."

"Sleep well, little brother," Sereda said softly. _And if you foul this up, I will make sure to use your Casteless whore against you._

The three of them left the bedroom. _How ironic that we are plotting Trian's death in the same room he sleeps. Some of the more superstitious lords would consider that bad luck._ Sereda smiled to herself. _I make my own luck._

Where the hallway branched off to the right, Sereda and Gorim took the right path to her room. "May the Paragons smile down on you," Gorim said as he dropped her off in her bedroom.

But Sereda clasped onto his hand with a mischievous grin when he was about to step away. "Gorim, I believe we had plans for after the feast."

He glanced down the hallway. "I thought I said those activities should be held outside the palace," her Second reminded her half-heartedly.

She stepped forward and captured his lips in a brief but fiery kiss. She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Everyone is at the feast."

"That...they are," He replied before letting himself be pulled into the bedroom.

**A/N: To read the stories of Aellerain and Faren, journey over to The Mage and The Thief, both can be found in my profile.**


	5. Ch 5: The Deep Roads

**Ch. 5: The Deep Roads**

Excitement dogged her every step, from waking to the rally point. And now, here they were in the Deep Roads. They say that nothing lasts forever. But every time Sereda saw the Deep Roads, she had trouble believing it. The Deep Roads were once the underground highways of the Dwarven empire. Now, one might imagine these roads to be small and short. But no. It was the opposite. The ceiling towered over them, ten dwarves standing on one another still couldn't reach it. The path was wide enough for a whole squad to march in line through. Truly, the splendor of the ancient Dwarven empire was to be marveled. _And I will see to it that we regain some of it,_ Sereda swore to herself.

King Endrin himself oversaw the operation, dressed in full armor. The Grey Wardens were here too, with the exception of the silver-haired elf from yesterday.

Right now, Lord Harrowmont was giving out the orders. "Trian and his men will clear the way for the Grey Wardens to descend into the easternmost caverns. Those caverns are still infested by the worst of the darkspawn. We cannot risk our own troops in there."

Lord Duncan stepped forward. "Understood, Lord Harrowmont. We should be able to sense the darkspawn and avoid them once the way it is open."

"May the Paragons favor you, and the Stone catch you, if you fall," Endrin encouraged, crossing his arms over his chest and bowing to them in a full salute.

"Come men, glory awaits!" Trian roared as he led his detachment out.

Harrowmont turned to Bhelen. "Bhelen, you and your men will second the king, clearing the main road."

"Don't you think it looks a little... cowardly to allow these humans to take our place where the fighting is thickest?" Bhelen pointed out.

"Are you questioning the battle plan?" Harrowmont inquired.

_What is he getting at? _Sereda wondered. _He should know that the Grey Wardens are most fit for their assignment. _

"Of course not. I'm sure your caution is for the glory of us all."

"Enough, Bhelen," Endrin chided. "Take your men and make ready. Harrowmont and I need to have words with your sibling."

Bhelen stared at the pair for a moment before he headed for his men, saying, "Good luck, my sister," as he passed her.  
>"Your father has a special mission for you," Harrowmont explained once Bhelen was out of earshot.<p>

"In the eastern Deep Roads, there is a secret door carved into the stone," Endrin began. He took the lead as he, Harrowmont, Sereda, and Gorim headed for the starting point.

"The door leads to a thaig abandoned long ago by your ancestors. The darkspawn have made it impossible to reach," Harromont took over.

Then Endrin chimed in again. "My father believed that the shield of the Paragon Aeducan remains in that thaig under the stones of the central room. Reclaim the shield, and glory will be yours!"

_Brilliant._ "The Shield of Aeducan would be quite the find."

"We've sent two scouts ahead to make sure the tunnels are cleared, but be careful," Harromont advised. "One of the scouts will meet you at the first crossroads you come to; the second will be further in. When you get to the door, use your signet ring to open it. Questions?"

"Where do we go from there?"

"The crossroads where you meet the first scout will be the rendezvous point. There, you can present the shield to the lords and demonstrate the strength of Aeducan!"

"May the ancestors watch over you, my child," King Endrin prayed.

"Atrast tunsha, Father," Sereda answered with a deep nod. She turned to Gorim, a bright gleam in her eyes. Her Second nodded, almost able to feel her excitement. The two of them walked away from the others and came to one of the numerous cave-ins that blocked off the Deep Road. It was one of the few marks of time's effect on the ancient structure. But they didn't need to go straight. Off to their side was a new passage that would take them to their destination. While neither as spacious or marked by dwarven stone architecture, it would suit their purposes.

After ten feet, they saw their first web. She nodded to Gorim and the two drew their weapons. Compared to the Provings, the giant spiders were child's play. They pressed on, and ran into a different fight after Sereda unwittingly hit a trip-wire. The two warriors paused, scanning for the trap itself. Instead, two darkspawn ran toward them from a fork ahead of them. Despite being her first two darkspawn to fight, the only thing Sereda felt was vexation instead of anxiety or excitement. The things smelled in addition to their sickly green skin, their widened, fang-filled mouths, pointed ears, and yellow eyes. Disgusting was a proper label for these two small darkspawn.

_Genlocks. _These darkspawn were the smallest of their kind. Undoubtedly it was because they were once dwarves. Now, corrupted by the Taint, they were forevermore enemies to all dwarves. Sereda took pleasure in dispatching them, ensuring that they would trouble no one else again.

"You did well, Sereda," Gorim complimented as he wiped off his blade.

"They are no better fighters than our own," She observed.

"True, these two were probably new and a small patrol. But not all react so well to their first darkspawn encounter."

"They will hold no fear over me," She promised resolutely.

And as they walked forward, they found the large nook from where the Genlocks came from. A modest fire was in the center, and next to it was a dwarven body. Sereda checked the ex-soldier for some form of identification, but it was fruitless. She took the spare dagger as an extra weapon.

Gorim frowned but didn't speak. Sereda didn't understand the taboo on harvesting useful items from the dead. Especially down here where they might never be used again before they break, rust, or wear out. She believed that this was the best way to ensure that their lives were not in vain.

They left and went into the opposite path. The path spilled into a large cavern. It was marked by the darkspawn via two large braziers in the center, standing on either side of a carved floor. _I wonder why they made that._

But what she focused on was the dwarf running towards her from the other side of the chamber. "You made it, Commander," He greeted. "Did you run afoul of any darkspawn?"

Sereda smiled at him. "Atrast vala, Frandlin Ivo. It was nothing we can handle."

Frandlin frowned. "We didn't expect any activity in these tunnels at all. Once I finished scouting the tunnels, I hid there to avoid the darkspawn. Most tunnels are dead ends. The one we want is swarming with those fiends. It's going to be a fight."

"We will be cautious," She assured him before she, trying to look over his shoulder at his back. "Enjoy your new helm?"

A thankful smile replaced the frown. "It was amazingly generous of you, my lady. I will treasure it always. May today's battles bring us even more glory. I'll take rear guard, shall we move?"

"We shall."

The chamber hosted two other paths. Although she desired to explore the third one, the mission must be accomplished. She traveled in front, Gorim at her side, and Frandlin behind them. The loudest noise to accompany them for a while was the sound of their metal boots against the stone and dirt floor. That changed as snarling and digging sounds joined in from behind and in front.

Sereda sighed before calling out, "Tezpadam."

The large lizards only proved deadly when their packs greatly outnumbered for their prey. They ran on hindlegs with their tails wobbling behind them. Their arms were shorter than their legs but had claws. Combine the claws with their small mouths on their long necks and the tezpadam, or deep stalker, proved to be an aggravating vermin.

But even when they were outnumbered two-to-one, the dwarven party slaughtered them handedly. _How many more delays before I can prove my glory?_ Sereda growled in her mind, stepping on one of the bodies as they marched onward. Her frustration doubled when the path ended in a rockslide. "Back to the chamber."

Sereda regretted her wish to explore the other passage. They passed the broken dwarven statue in the chamber into the third passageway. The backtracking did nothing to improve her mood. They were wasting precious time that could be spent bringing her closer to glory. Her annoyance twitched further when she triggered yet another tripwire. But at least there was fighting now.

This time, four genlock guarded the next cavern, two archers and two swords. _Easy enough_, Sereda though at she and Gorim raised their shields to block the arrows flying at them. Frandlin lifted his shield above their heads and the three advanced.

With a metal click followed by a yelp of pain, Sereda knew that Gorim triggered another trap. _Damn these things!_ She looked down and saw that metal teeth latched onto Gorim's right leg. Age prevented the trap from piercing her Second's armor, but now they were stuck while Gorim tried to pry himself loose from the claw trap.

Despite the extra time and a pinned enemy, the Genlock archers shots bounced harmlessly off of shields and armor. With another kick, Gorim was free and the party resumed moving. The moment the Genlock archers deemed them too close, they halted fire and withdrew a few feet away. It was the opportunity Sereda hoped for. "Charge!"

The warriors gave up their protective shield to crash into the genlock swordsman. With only short swords, the two genlocks were bashed down before Sereda and Gorim punctured their chests with sharp metals blades.

Frandlin rushed past the swords to attack the archers directly. The cavern's entry area narrowed into a path up onto a small incline. The archers stopped on the incline and paid for not going farther when Frandlin decapitated the first archer, his head rolling back down into the initial attack zone. The second archer managed one more shot, firing almost point-blank into the Ivo lord. Frandlin grunted as the arrowhead find the space between his helm and his chestplate, the metal quietly slicing past his neck.

The Genlock tried to run then, but Frandlin ran it through. Once certain of no nearby darkspawn, he sheathed his sword and pressed his hand against his bleeding neck after throwing off the Proving helm.

"Let me see it," Sereda commanded, sending a glance at Gorim who was already digging through his pack for a poultice. Slowly, Frandlin removed his bloody glove to let her look. She breathed a sigh of relief. "It is not deep." Gorim handed her the poultice and she carefully applied it, stopping the blood flow. "If you are well enough, we will continue."

Frandlin started to nod but then thought better of it. "I am, my lady."

Sereda nodded her approval and turned to finish the climb up the tiny hill...and nearly triggered yet another tripwire. With a triumphant grin, she pulled her foot slowly back up away from the sneaky wire and stepped over it. _How do I wish we had a trapmaster...or just anyone with sharp eyes. _

Behind the rise was a small hut and a few crates. The party grabbed what they could and went back down the rise to take the only other passage. And it was in there that they found the last member of their sortie.

"You're here!" The scout happily announced as he rushed to meet them. "I thought the darkspawn had gotten you for sure."

"I'm not that easy to kill," Sereda informed him, her confidence increasing.

"Then I'll make sure I'm behind you if we're swarmed. We want the tunnel ahead, but there are darkspawn tracks all over it. Be careful," The scout warned.

Sereda absent-mindedly as her gaze focused on the passage. "Let's get moving then," She ordered impatiently.

"I'm with you," The scout said, beating his chest once before falling in line with her.

Sereda wasted no time, pushing the group to a light trot as they delved deeper into the mountains. The darkening walk did not feel foreboding to her or the knowledge that they were going farther and farther away from the army.

The stone walls abruptly expanded into another cavern, dwarven ruins providing a hopeful sign even as another darkspawn force challenged them. At first glance, it looked no larger than the last one. Even better, the two sword-wielding genlocks ran at them, one at a time. Sereda didn't even bother forming her team and bowled into the first genlock, knocking it onto its back before she expertly stabbed it in the head in one smooth motion. But then she realized the actual difference in enemy numbers when three arrows zoomed by her. Unlike his lover's rashness, Gorim was more cautious and deflected two of the arrows while the scout narrowly dodged one aimed at his head.

More archers was bad but not too critical. Then the second melee Genlock lumbered toward her. Unlike the other ones, it wore thick slabs of metal armor and wielded a spiked mace. _An Alpha._ Seeing as she was in-charge, she yelled out, "Attack the archers!" Meanwhile, she would handle the alpha herself. She took the initiative and swung first. While she was hopeful, she wasn't surprised when the Alpha blocked the blow before it took its own wild swing at her. It bounced harmlessly off her shield and the two continued their duel.

The scout took great care to hide behind his shielded allies as they rushed to put an end to the barrage of arrows. With their leader fighting against the enemy, the rest of the Dwarven team was targeted. But they moved too quickly to get a clear shot in between the shields. Two of the archers threw their bows down and drew daggers to defend themselves. It was futile. The daggers couldn't win against either shield or blade. The third archer tried for a shot once the formation was broken. But when it did break, the scout fired a rapid arrow that pierced the genlock's forehead. The three men, victorious, about faced just in time to see Lady Aeducan slashed three powerful blows across the alpha genlock's chest. Blood rained out as the darkspawn leader fell. Sereda released a satisfied sigh before she rejoined companions.

"Well done, my lady, but be wary of their blood. It carries the Taint and we can ill afford to lose you," Gorim cautioned.

She nodded, appreciative and annoyed with his concern. "I will not allow a single drop of their blood to pollute my body."

After scavenging the bodies for anything useful, (to Sereda's surprise, darkspawn carried money, perhaps a left over before they were changed?) they pressed on. The mountain's natural rock formations continued to be broken up by old dwarven pillars and walls. But then the group received another surprised when they reach an old doorway. Several genlock bodies lay across the threshold.

"Looks like someone beat us to the door," Gorim dryly noted

The scout moved forward for a closer inspection. It occurred to Sereda that she forgotten to ask for his name. Oh well, it wasn't like she needed it. "This darkspawn body is still fresh. Whoever opened this door is likely still there."

Sereda was disturbed by this. She turned to Gorim. "They had to have an Aeducan signet ring to get in."

"It could have been stolen, recently or generations back," Frandlin reminded her.

"Or it could be an ambitious cousin out for his own glory," The scout pointed out.

_Or an ambitious brother,_ Sereda muttered to herself. _I refuse to have my glory taken from me!_ "Whoever it is, the shield is mine."

Gorim nodded. "Understood. Let's move, men."


	6. Ch 6: The Ruined Thaig

**Ch. 6: The Ruined Thaig**

Spanning the large, slow-moving river of lava, was a great stone bridge in remarkable condition despite its age. The biggest change was the bodies littering it. Ever since they passed through the thaig's entrance, bodies of both dwarves and genlocks littered the way. Each one only increased Sereda's curiosity. She **had** to know who was behind this.

"My lady, up ahead," Gorim quietly warned her.

On the other side of the bridge was the thaig. Even after losing it to the darkspawn centuries ago, many of the buildings still rose to the cavern's ceiling. Statues, monuments, and walls stood on the spots where they'd been planted. Here and there, the ruins were actually ruins, but they were the exception, not the rule.

But what concerned Lady Aeducan the most was the group of armed dwarves waiting for them by a wall that expanded from a great rectangular building, a hall perhaps. In the center of the group was a grey-haired warrior with a quill-thin moustache and a stubble right beneath his lips. Worst of all was the insolent expression that triggered an intense desire to cut that expression off. Whether or not that involved an actual blade, Sereda wasn't sure yet.

He threw his arms out toward them in mock welcome. "So glad you could finally join us. We feared you'd gotten eaten by darkspawn. Turns out the shield isn't quite as easy to retrieve as I was led to believe. I wager you know where it is, though. So maybe you tell me where it is, and I don't let my boys have a go at you before I kill you."

Gorim snarled at the leader. "I'd sooner castrate the lot of you and leave you bleeding for the darkspawn to find."

Moving with a calm deliberation that belied her incredible rage at their impetuousness, Sereda said, "Gorim, we need to kill these men."

A feral grin popped on her lover's face. "I'll try to hide my disappointment."

The leader got the message and drew two large scimitars. "Just kill them, boys. We'll find this shield on our own."

The scout earned a little more respect from her by shooting an arrow into one of the ruffian's chest. His target staggered while dropping his bow, surprised that his armor was pierced so easily. Frandlin moved to intercept two of the ruffians charging at them. The mercenary leader had the distinct honor of facing against both Sereda and Gorim. The man proved his worth by parrying both of their first attacks. Yet, he called on his last archer to keep Gorim pinned while he tried to cut Lady Aeducan into pieces. She didn't oblige him as she blocked the scimitars with her shield. The mercenary captain was fast but his archer was poor. Arrows zipped into the fight. Sometimes they hit Gorim's shield or his armor, but they were more likely to fly in between the three fighters. The fight would pause with curses uttered or shouted before the melee was rejoined.

The scout ignored the last archer in favor of trying to keep Frandlin alive as the nobleman fought off two opponents at the same time. He was much more cautious about his shots. Unfortunately, Frandlin's opponents also carried shields negating the scout's well-paced shots.

In the end, the stalemate ended when the mercenary archer blundered by hitting his own captain. The captain roared as the arrow embedded into his side. That was the only opportunity Gorim and Sereda needed. Gorim's sword bit into the captain's left arm and there went the captain's first scimitar, dropping uselessly at his feet. Sereda swung hard and though the captain brought his sword up to defend himself, the force alone pushed his sword back just enough where Sereda's sword dinged against his armor. The captain countered by shoving her back and taking a wild slice at her face. He missed but it was enough to draw Gorim's ire. Sereda's Second brought his sword down and the captain squealed as the blade cut through his extended wrist. And it was Sereda's sword that ended the mercenary's screaming.

After that, the fight became much simpler. Gorim ended the archer's life. Sereda ran to Frandlin's rescue. One thug was caught completely off-guard and died when her sword stabbed through his heart. The last thug tried to run for it, but the scout shot him down.

Once the fight was over, the scout showed how precarious their situation had been. He pointed out to leghold traps in the battlefield. A barrel standing on a raised platform just to their right was another trap. Finally, the scout pointed at the large ballistae not too far away, and just happened to be pointed in their direction.

"It's a good thing we moved quickly, milady. Else this would have been a one-sided fight," Frandlin commented.

"I can see that Frandlin, but what's important right now is discovering who hired these men. Search their bodies for any evidence you can find," Sereda commanded as she started on the captain.

In one of his pockets, Sereda felt a small, circular object. She pulled it out and held her hand open. It was a signet ring.

Gorim noticed it. "Is that an Aeducan signet ring? I guess that's how they got in here."

Sereda couldn't stop staring at it. _Can it really be? Is my brother that much of a fool? _"...it's Trian's."

The light-haired dwarf's eyes widened. "The ring is Trian's? That means he..."

"It could," Sereda agreed. "Or it may not mean anything."

"Or it may be a warning for us to keep our guard up," Gorim offered.

_I don't understand. My brother is an arrogant man. But a foolish man? Did he honestly think that I would be bested by these fools? _Suddenly she remembered the scout's warning. The traps, the ballistae. Perhaps the mercenary captain was told to take every precaution and he simply ignored it. _But what of his honor? He values that more than he does than the lives of mine and Bhelen. But then why is his ring here?! To lose such an important ring would bring him so much shame that he would probably commit suicide over it. I know what this ring means. My brother is incompetent. But is he an incompetent murderer or merely an incompetent leader?_ "Caution is always a good idea."

"Agreed. Now, perhaps we should find this shield?" Gorim answered.

"After we finish checking their bodies."

There was salvageable armor and in one nearby chest that the scout unlocked, a silk carpet. But there was nothing else to point in the direction of who employed the mercenaries.

"On to the shield."

After the scout pointed out the first four traps, Sereda ordered him to take the lead. They all benefited from it. Four more leghold traps were scattered throughout the thaig's floor. But it was the rectangular building that was their target. The building was a mausoleum. The spacious room was divided into two by a series of pillars cutting across parallel to their entrance. A casket sat in the front half of the room on a raised floor. Behind it was another casket in the second half of the room. In front of the casket was a strange floor. It was raised a half a foot above the rest of the room and was composed of an orderly set of tiles.

"This is the room," Gorim announced. "How do we get the shield?" All three men looked to her for guidance.

"Look around. There must be a clue. Gorim, take the back left corner. Frandlin, the back right." She turned to address the scout. There was an awkward pause as she tried to decide to ask his name or not.

"...Kerhu, my lady," The red-haired scout filled in for her.

"Take the front left. I will take the last corner."

Their search didn't take long. As Frandlin stepped onto the tiled floor, he froze when his tile sunk by a degree. Everyone was silent, waiting for the trap to trigger. Silence watched them until they realized no trap existed. "Frandlin, stay there." Sereda stepped onto the strange floor now. She walked around the left side but couldn't find another such tile.

She wandered over to the sarcophagus and found an indentation made just for her ring. She pressed her signet ring into it, but nothing happen. She glimpsed over her shoulder at the others. "Find another sinking tile."

A minute passed and they found two more tiles. No matter how long Sereda searched after that, she couldn't find another strange tile. She tried the sarcophagus again. There was a loud stony sound as the lid slid away to reveal their target: the Aeducan shield.

"That's it! We've got it!" Gorim victoriously declared.

Kerhu wasn't as impressed. "It doesn't look like much."

Frandlin's gentle voice answered him. "The skill of our crafters has come far since then. But still...the Shield of Aeducan."

Sereda stroked the shield, as if she can simply absorb the glory from it. "The strength of Aeducan is in this shield."

"I can feel it. It's inspirational," Gorim agreed.

Kerhu shrugged. "If you say so. It's just a shield."

The two noblemen and the warrior met glances and gave up on the lowly scout. "Enough talk. Where is the rendezvous point?"

"Back in the direction we came from, at the crossroads," Kerhu explained.

Gorim took the lead for now. "To the crossroads!" He opened the door to the rest of the thaig... and was nearly rewarded with an arrow. "Darkspawn!" Another arrow bounced off the doorway.

"Shield up front! Kerhu! Take out those archers!" With three shields, they formed a solid shield wall. Kerhu would peek out long enough to pick his target before he would jump out, snipe one, and jump behind the shield wall. All the genlock archers fell beneath his steel arrows. The one axe-wielding genlock proved no challenge. Sereda was very happy they took the extra time to disable the rest of the traps earlier.

Kerhu frowned once they were through. "We're supposed to go through there." He pointed to a caved-in path.

Sereda looked at the imposing wall of fallen stone. Then she looked at the second ballista. She smiled as she noted that it was pointing against the barrier. "Load it."

"Yes, my lady." As old and battered as it was, when Sereda hit the trigger, the bolt smashed through the blockade of boulders. The rocks crumbled down until the way was clear.

They double-timed through the passage. They were making good time when Gorim brought them to a halt. "If Trian were really scheming against us, this would be the perfect place for an ambush. We've got the shield, and we're all alone out here," He whispered to her.

She nodded and tried to keep her mind in the present reality. "I'm ready for anything."

"What's that you're muttering about?" Kerhu broke in, stepping between them.

Both of them glared at him. "Keep your mind on the mission," Sereda barked at him.

"Right you are, commander." He submitted in his deep voice.

The path they took led them straight back to the first chamber away from the Deep Roads. Standing next to the darkspawn brazier were more dwarves. Sereda's party slowed their gait as they neared. The heavily-armored man standing in the center of the new group locked his eyes on Sereda. "Atrast vala, Sister," He greeted gruffly.

"Atrast vala, brother," Sereda coldly returned to Trian.

"I'm here. I am not, however, unaware or outnumbered. Disappointed?" He taunted.

_Incompetent brother, incompetent murderer. Incompetent brother, incompetent murderer. Which is it!?_ "Where's your signet ring, Trian?" She asked pointedly.

"I... didn't wear it today. I didn't wish to risk losing it in battle," The golden-haired heir explained.

"Likely story."

He sneered. "Don't attempt to cast your dark shadows on me. You have plotted to murder me, so you could take my place as heir. You convinced Bhelen to help take my men and me by surprise. Do you deny it?"

Sereda took a deep breath. _...incompetent or not. This is my best chance._ "You have to admit it was a good plan."

That incensed Trian. "Throwing your and our family's honor in the fire of jealousy and power was a good idea? I am your prince and your elder brother! Every tradition, everything that makes us who we are, demands your loyalty to me! You and your companions will throw down your weapons, confess your treason, and be tried in front of the Assembly."

Lady Aeducan rolled her eyes. _As if I'd allow myself to be brought before the Assembly. _"You're an idiot." She leaped at her brother, sword swinging.

Trian, who always believed everything would, no **had **to go his way, shouted out "Kill the traitors!" Before her sword cleaved through his neck. It wasn't enough to cut his head off but Trian could only stare at her as his hands clutched at his neck, desperately trying to breathe. His men were shocked by their commander's quick death. Sereda and her party did not waste their momentum and the royal guards scrambled for defense. Sereda showed them mercy in the form of a quick death. The last guard collapsed, grasping at his bleeding chest.

_It's done._ Sereda though as she knelt down next to her dead brother. _I know that you'll probably never accept it, Trian. But it was necessary. Only I have a chance to reclaim a piece of our empire. If only you would've accepted me as your queen._

The sound of boots that didn't belong to her or her companions caused her head to snap up. "Hurry Father," Bhelen's voice urged. "Before it's too late..."

_No, no, no! _She cried inside.

A part of her mind told her to move away from Trian's body. But she was paralyzed by the sight of her father slowly walking forward. Despair and disbelief gripped his features. She finally managed to stand...just as her father fell to his knees next to his dead son. "By all the ancestors, what has happened here?"

Lord Bemot spoke out from behind Bhelen. "It seems we weren't fast enough. Bhelen was right."

"My daughter. Tell me this isn't what it looks like," King Endrin begged. Each word tearing into Sereda's heart.

"Father, I can explain!" She began.

Harrowmont's serious voice rang out. "Can you prove it?"

She reached into her pockets and pulled out the ring. "I have Trian's ring, taken from men who tried to kill me."

"You could have hot got that ring anywhere," Bemot countered. "Can these men substantiate your claim?"

Gorim leapt to her defense. "It's true. There were men in the thaig, trying to steal the shield."

Harrowmont marched away from his liege to stand directly in front of Sereda's party. "Ser Gorim, your loyalty makes you a useless witness. It falls to the others to tell the story," The advisor regretfully informed them. Sereda's eyes snapped to her two companions. Kerhu, she did not know. "You, scout, what happened here?"

Kerhu explained. "Trian and his men were here early. It seems they'd done battle with the darkspawn. Lady Aeducan came up to them, all friendly-like, but when we got close, she ordered us to attack!"

Cold fear gripped her heart. _He's a spy._ "That's a lie!"

"Then we shall discover the truth." Harrowmont turned his attention on Frandlin.

Lord Bemot asked the question for the advisor. "Frandlin Ivo, you are a good and noble man. Did the scout speak the truth?"

Sereda turned her eyes on him, silently pleading with him to side with her. _The shield. Please remember my generosity and, just this once, return the favor._

"He...he did, my lord. It was...terrible," The nobleman was barely able to speak out, struggling with each word. Not once did he look straight at Sereda. "Prince Trian didn't stand a chance. Afterward, my lady stripped his signet ring."

Dimly, Sereda realized that she should feel overwhelming rage. But all she could feel was cold, icy despair.

Gorim made up for it. "You treacherous bastard!"

"Silence, Gorim," Endrin interrupted. He looked directly at her. "Do you have anything else to say, my daughter?"

"I'm innocent," She quietly told him.

The King struggled mightily to keep his composure. "I want to believe that. I really do."

Harrowmont gave the order his king could not. "Bind her. She will be judged before the Assembly. To Orzammar!"


	7. Ch 7: Orzammar

**Ch. 7: Orzammar**

A cell. A cell that wasn't even the quarter size of her own bedroom. A stained cot was now her bed. A dirty pail was her chamber pot. In fact, she doubted that anything in here was clean. Her nose was only now getting used to the stench. She leaned against the cells, doing her best to keep the smell from clinging to her.

But she convinced them to allow her a bright red dress. When she went to the Assembly, she planned to use every trick she could. And she would be forsaken before she presented herself to the Deshyr in commoner's clothes. She would not let him win. _Trian...you were incompetent. But now I see. You are not an incompetent murderer. No. That would be our dear youngest brother's title. I will __**not**__ let him win. _It was so obvious now after spending so much time in this cell trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

Bhelen. Bhelen had turned his two older siblings against each other. It wasn't hard to do. He knew Trian's bull-headedness and Sereda's ambition. Neither she or her older brother considered Bhelen a true threat to their throne. How could they? Trian believed in his self-righteousness. Even when he stood before her hours ago, he still seemed stunned that she would plot against him. And she? She had plans for Bhelen. But they were nothing serious. Only ways to make him more inclined to listen to her words. In all honesty, (which meant she would never acknowledge it now) she cared for her youngest brother in her own way. It was not as strong as her feelings for Gorim, or even her father, but she cared. And, finally, the youngest son of Endrin never revealed any desire, either in seriousness or in jest, for the crown. _Oh, how we were fooled, Trian. His ambition burned brighter than ours. _She felt a spark of admiration within her for Bhelen's cunning. It only incensed her even further.

She was pulled from her dark thoughts by voices echoing down the prison wing. After a moment, she recognized Gorim's voice. "Of course. Leave us alone, will you?" Gorim requested as he stepped in front of her cell.

"Yes, ser." The guard nodded before he walked back to the entrance.

Gorim leaned on the wooden bars separated them, his countenance now revealing his sorrow that he would not show to the guard. "My lady," He whispered longingly, hopelessly. "I..I would have come sooner had they allowed it. How are you?"

Sereda put on a brave face, but it was harder now. She never truly thought of Gorim as a lover. She knew of his love for her and had used it for her own satisfaction. But after staying in this lonely cell for these last few miserable hours, she could honestly say that she'd never been happier to see him. "I was worried for you."

He reached through the bars to stroke one of her hands. "And I for you my heart. I bring little but bad news, though."

"Bhelen has taken Trian's place in the Assembly. He introduced a motion to condemn you immediately and it easily passed. He... had fully half the Assembly ready to vote on something completely against tradition and justice!" Gorim sighed, his head drooping for a moment before he met her eyes again. "He must have been making deals and alliances for months, if not years."

Sereda couldn't speak. Her hands clenched around the bars as the fury and despair threatened to overtake her. _No, it can't be. Will I not even be given the chance to fight back?_ "So, what happens now?" She mentally winced. Her voice betrayed her fear as the words tumbled out.

"The Assembly has already sentenced us both," Gorim explained mournfully.

She shook her head, not ready to give in. "There must be a way to fight this."

"If so, I can't imagine what it is," Gorim ruefully admitted. "My knighthood will be stripped, my name torn from my family records... but I will be allowed to attempt some sort of life on the surface. Lord Harrowmont moved for a similar exile for you, but Bhelen's supporters overwhelmed him. You're to be sealed in the Deep Roads to fight darkspawn, until you are overwhelmed and killed."

Sereda's legs threaten to give out on her as the despair finally pierced her defenses. Her vision began to water and she immediately bowed her head. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. _Is this to be my end? Is there no hope for me? _"What does my father say about this?" She gritted her teeth as her voice came out like a child's.

His gloved hand moved to rest on her shoulder. "Lord Harrowmont says the king has taken ill. He couldn't bear losing two of his children at once. Lord Harrowmont gave me access to see you so I could tell you this: Duncan and the Grey Wardens are still in the Deep Roads, in tunnels connected to those you are to be left in. If you survive long enough to find the Grey Wardens, you may be able to escape with Duncan."

Slowly, the tears stopped falling. She sniffed before she looked up at him again, determination burning in her eyes. _I will not die alone and forgotten by my people. If I cannot be their Queen, then I will be their Hero. And I will ensure that Bhelen pays for crossing me! _"That's all the chance I need."

"Our time is up. May the Paragons guide your sword and the stone hold you up," He prayed for her.

"Wait, please." The words rushed out of her before she had a chance to consider them.

He glanced down the hallway before back at her. "We have no time, my heart."

She loathed this needing feeling for him that was now driving her speech. "Just..hold me one last time."

"The guards won't keep quiet about something like that. Your family will know..." He warned, still looking out for her best interest.

_Damn his nobility_, She thought to herself fondly. _Does it matter? The Wardens are to forsake title and kin. And my name will be blotted out by the Shaperate...forever._ The despair came roaring back and helped her say the next few words. "Who cares what people think now?"

Her Second caved in, though he didn't seem to entirely regret it. "As you say, my dearest one."

The bars were cold and refused to get out of their way as she pressed herself against them as best as she could. Yet, she didn't remember his arms ever feel so warm or this comforting as he held her for what probably was the last time. The moment passed by too quickly.

"I must go now," He whispered as he stepped back. "I will always love you, my lady." And with that, he walked away.

_I will not cry. I __**refuse**__ to cry, _she chanted to herself as she watched him go. She took a few unsteady breaths. The sound of someone else coming help strengthen her resolve.

One of the prison guards stopped in front of her cell. "They are ready for you now." She was led on the longest walk of her life. She constantly went over the tunnels of Thaig Aeducan in her mind, trying to construct a mental map that would guide her to life. Sweet, joyous life. Her escort finally brought her before Lord Harrowmont himself. The royal advisor stood in front of the doors to the Deep Roads.

Solemnly, he listed the charges. "Having been found guilty of fratricide by the Assembly of Orzammar, you are hereby sentenced to exile and death. Your name is, from this point forward, stripped from the records. You are no longer a person, nor a memory. You are to be cast into the Deep Roads with only sword and shield, there to redeem your life by fighting the enemies of Orzammar until your death. Do you have anything to say before you're sentence is carried out?"

_What can I say? There is nothing to stop him from sending me through those doors. However, in case, I...take longer to return to Orzammar._ "Bhelen will destroy you, just as he did me."

The old man wasn't surprised. "I understand your anger. You should have been allowed to defend yourself. Had I the power to stop this, I would have." He now stared directly at her, his countenance incredibly serious. "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't do this. For your father's sake."

The urge to blame Bhelen possessed her. To add to her earlier warning. But...father. Father was struggling with life now. If she did what Harrowmont asked of her, wouldn't it bring Endrin some last comfort? She stared right back at his eyes and realized that her father's right hand man would see through any lie. "Bhelen convinced me I had to do it."

Harrowmont grimaced but said firmly, "Trian's blood is on Bhelen's hands as well as yours. I will do everything I can to make sure he does not profit by it." He turned to the escort. "Soldier, hand the accused your sword and shield."

Sereda did her best not to wince at her new tools. They may have been in good shape, but they belonged to a common soldier and would not last forever before breaking. And she was handed no sheath for her sword, which meant she would have to carry it the entire time.

"Open the doors," Harrowmont commanded once she was armed. "And let the condemned walk through." He turned to her and spoke one last blessing to her. One that the Legion of the Dead must have memorized. "May the Stone accept you where you fall."

The huge doors opened and the Deep Roads stretched for miles before her. _Was it really only yesterday when I came here, expecting nothing less than glory in a shield and a crown at the edge of a blade?_ She stepped through, the cacophony the doors made as they closed echoing deep into the tunnels. She could almost see the Darkspawn horde reacting to the noise. _Stop that. I will not die today. I will not die here. _She steeled herself before she embarked to find the Wardens.

As much as she wanted to stay in the Deep Road themselves with their comforting dwarven carvings, she knew the Wardens would be deeper in the stone. Reluctantly, she stepped into a side passage, praying that she was heading in the right direction. Her first encounter was, thank the Ancestors, only against a giant spider. Even as pitifully armed as she was, it was no match. In another stroke of good luck, a darkspawn body was nearby. It was taller than a genlock, human-origin instead of dwarf. Despite the size difference, she scraped together what armor she could and took its short (long for a dwarf) sword.

Her luck immediately reversed as she broke another tripwire. "Damn these traps!" She yelled as she could movement ahead of her. Not giving the enemy a chance to organize, she charged forward. She burst out of the passageway into a large cavern, close enough to the surface that sunlight streamed in on the opposite side through holes in the ceiling. The genlock was just to her right around the corner.

It said something unintelligible as it nocked its bow. She didn't give it a chance to fire as she tackled it with her shield. Then she spun, slicing its head off in one smooth arc of motion. The second genlock didn't pause and its eagerness was rewarded with death.

_I'm still alive,_ She said happily. She found a dead dwarf with a healing poultice, some leather gloves and some liquid lyrium. Sereda greedily took it all. _I can see the lyrium on the surface for gold. Who knows how well funded the Grey Wardens are. _She found another darkspawn camp. The one crate had an a bow, which she grabbed so she could use later or maybe sell. But the chest was locked. She cursed herself for never figuring out lock picks. She spat at the chest before she walked away...and squealed when a leg trap bit into her dress. _I. HATE. TRAPS! _

As painful as it was, no more darkspawn rushed out to slaughter her. She forced the trap opened and limped away from it, trying to spot any more before she sat on a boulder. She took the poultice she so recently found and applied it to her leg. _I need to keep moving._ The fights didn't seem to end. She fought more giant spiders, deep stalkers, and genlocks as she tried to find her would-be saviors.

The scariest moment was when she came to a fork in the rocky passageways. Two more genlock tried ambushing her. She gutted one when she accidentally stepped into another sodding trap. No time to take it off, she parried the second genlock, trying to calm her nerves. With its sword, it landed a light cut on her shoulder. But she returned the favor twofold as she stabbed into its neck.

To add insult, another dwarf's skeleton sat at the crossroads. It was no common soldier, but a former royal guard. She eagerly stripped it of its heavy armor and put it on. "Sod it all!" She screeched when she tried to move. It was too heavy for her. She dumped the armor back onto the ground, cursing her weakness as she tried to figure out which way to go now. _Left or right...right._

The route snaked around until it went back into the Deep Roads. She groaned and nearly turned back inward when she heard the sweetest sound to her ears: voices. Human voices. She ran like never before into the Deep Roads, and straight into a squad of Grey Wardens. Two of them she knew. The other two were strangers to her. One possessed a full beard and yellow hair while the other was clean of facial hair but made up for it by letting his raven hair fall all the way past his neck.

The wardens jerked in surprise as she popped out in front of them. The other Warden she remembered - one with a red thin hair, red moustache and some fuzzy hair over his cheeks - cried out. "By the Maker, it's a dwarf!"

"Lady Aeducan!" Duncan stated, as surprised as his companions. "What are you doing here alone? Where are your troops?"

Sereda winced at the former title. "It is good to see you again, Duncan."

"And you as well, although I am still filled with questions, such as why are you here in these tunnels alone?" Duncan wondered good-naturedly. "May I ask what happened?"

_How much should I tell him? _"I...I have left Orzammar."

Even that little tidbit was enough for the Grey Warden commander. "Ah. You have been made to walk the Deep Roads, then."

The fuzzy-haired one jumped on it. "You mean you were exiled? What happened?"

Sereda grimaced at the blunt questions. Duncan intervened to her relief. "I do not think matters of dwarven honor are any business of ours. You need not answer, friend."

"Thank you," She nodded gratefully to him.

"It is not the way of this order to pass judgments on the pasts of others. You have already proven yourself both resourceful and skilled, and I would expect nothing less from an Aeducan. I have been searching for those with your level of ability. Your exploits in the Deep Roads set you apart. As leader of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, I would like to formally invite you to join our order."

Sereda didn't hesitate. "I would be honored."

"Then welcome." Duncan declared with a nod. "I will send you immediately to Ostagar to join with the human army facing the darkspawn hordes, led by King Cailan. Stay close. There are still darkspawn around every corner." He motioned for the squad to take up positions around her. She took full advantage of their treatment.


	8. Ch 8: The Surface

**Ch. 8: The Surface**

_Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up. _Her body didn't want to follow her instructions as she frantically tried not to look up.

"Do you need help Lady Aeducan?" Duncan politely asked, watching her with concern along with the other three wardens.

After the unusual bursts of emotion that plagued her for the last twenty-four hours, Sereda didn't trust herself to speak. She raised a single finger silently asking for a moment. She was no ignorant commoner. She knew of the Surface, heard stories of its differences between their world and the dwarven world. But, she underestimated the simple experience of stepping out onto the Surface.

Everything was so utterly bright that she feared that the...Sun, was it? That the Sun had blinded her. It was a struggle just to keep her eyes opened. And it was cold! No lava flowed or pooled out here, leaving her in temperatures so cold that she wondered why any dwarf would leave Orzammar. There was these white things that covered portions of the rocky terrain. Snow, Duncan explained while they journeyed to the Surface. It was like tiny pieces of frozen water that fell from the...the...sky. That horrifying...whatever it was... that covered the entire...top of the world. All four of the Wardens assured her that it was impossible to fall into. That the Stone of the Surface held her as dearly as the Stone under the mountain. She admitted, she thought their serious assurances was a little silly. But now that she was here, she grasped onto the anecdotal assurance as her lifeline.

Shakily, she took a step forward, focused on putting one foot in front of the other. The nearly bald one offered a hand, but she shook her head. _I...will...make...it. Left. Right. Left. Right._

* * *

><p>Aellerain Surana sat next to the fire that Daylen had thankfully provided for. Her hands were outstretched as she absorbed the heat. With her around the fire were two others: Daylen Amell, who was in charge of the Warden Camp with Duncan and Solon gone, and Alistair, who was the newest Warden. She looked over her shoulder at one of the tents behind her. Poor Faren still hadn't left his tent. They'd given him spare blankets so he wouldn't freeze, but they were supposed to leave once Duncan and the others returned.<p>

Daylen noted her glimpse with his brown eyes and stated, "He's going to have to come out there sooner or later." The mage wore a thick set of gold and blue robes.

"I...I just need another day," Faren weakly protested from inside the tent.

Alistair couldn't stop a small smile from crouching up on his lips. "Well, at least he'll be well-rested, won't he?"

Aellie pivoted her head to look at the light-haired Warden. He was an easy-going sort, always at the ready with one quip or another. He was also very proud to be a Grey Warden.

Daylen, on the other hand, was a serious man. For the last day, Aellie tried to use her charms to get him to speak about himself and found that he didn't like talking of himself or his past. Seeing as there was nothing to do but mind the camp, the elf persisted. But all of her efforts only procured one line. "I'm from the North."

The white-haired elf switched approaches, and tried to ask Alistair for details. While the young man was more than happy to encourage her in her investigation, he knew precious little. He was still relatively new and Daylen preferred to stay in the present, which meant that Aellie was only more determined to learn the human mage's secrets. The only other thing she could do was routinely check on Faren and make sure he hadn't caught anything. After all he was going through, that would truly be cruel for him to catch a cold now.

As for the black-haired dwarf, he spoke little, struggling as he was to adapting to his new environment. He did tell her about his sister, Rica. How she was the sweetest Duster in all of Dust Town. Aellie gave him a little smile after his praise, but she also felt a small pang of regret. Faren would probably never see Rica again. Just like she would never see her parents.

All of this was swirling in Aellie's mind as she prepared for her next assault against Daylen's silence; she caught an unexpected sight behind him. "...is that Duncan and the others?"

"What? I thought they weren't due back until tomorrow?" Alistair commented as he and Daylen craned their necks to look the right way.

"They aren't," Daylen quietly said as he stood. He took a few steps toward the approaching group and lifted his hand. "Hail Duncan!"

Duncan mirrored the gesture. "Hail Daylen! How is Faren?" It was only now that Aellie noticed how slowly the group was moving. _Why is that?_

"Still getting used to the Surface. What harkens such an early return?"

"We have a new recruit," Duncan cheerfully called out.

"Ah, I see her now," Alistair stated as a fifth figure, a red-headed dwarf, followed the Warden party.

_She looks familiar,_ Aellie noted to herself. After two more minutes of waiting, she finally recognized the new addition. "Lady Aeducan?" She whispered, confused why such an important figure was on the Surface. Weren't Surfacers stripped of their honor?

She wasn't as quiet as she was when Alistair glanced at her and asked. "Who?"

"It's Lady Aeducan. She's like the princess of Orzammar. But what she's doing here?"

"Well, it looks to me like she's trying to walk," Alistair quipped, ignorant of the implications of a dwarf walking on the surface. He watched and stifled a chuckle when the red-haired dwarf stumbled. "Looks like she needs practice."

"She's not supposed to be here," Aellie explained to him. "If she's up here, it must mean that she was exiled."

Alistair became more serious as he absorbed the words. By now, Duncan was upon them. "Daylen, I want the camp packed and ready to move out after lunch. You are to take these new recruits back to Ostagar and initiate them into the Order."

Daylen nodded without hesitation. That didn't stop him from noticing how the order was phrased. "Very well Ser Duncan. What will you be doing?"

Duncan turned his gaze East. "There may be more Wardens to find. I still have time to search. I will journey to Highever and see if I can't find another recruit. From there, I will take the Imperial Highway to Denerim and make my way South to Ostagar."

Aellie couldn't stop the frown from appearing on her face. To her, Duncan was her new mentor, worthy of Wynne. She didn't like being separated from him for a day. Now she was to be away from the Warden-Commander for weeks while he traveled over the entirety of Ferelden while she went directly to the front?

Before she could voice her opposition, Alistair beat her to it. "Is that really necessary, Duncan? You've already found four recruits so far. Don't we have enough now?"

Daylen scowled at the newest Warden, but Duncan raised a hand in a gesture that kept the mage silent. "We need all the Wardens we can get Alistair. If this is truly a Blight, then we will need all the help we can get. I dare not leave anything to chance if I may help it." The answer didn't completely mollify the newest Warden. But Alistair raised no more objections. "Now, let me introduce our newest recruit," Duncan began as he stepped to the side so that all eyes were on the grey-eyed dwarf. "This is Sereda Aeducan."

Sereda couldn't help but notice the white-haired elf's comprehending gaze. _She knows,_ Sereda realized bitterly. _She knows I'm an outcast now._ "Good day. It is my honor to meet the rest of the famed Grey Wardens."

Daylen nodded and simply said, "Well met. I am Daylen Amell."

"Good to see you again, Lady Aeducan," Aellie greeted. She immediately noticed Sereda's involuntary wince and decided to avoid using her title again.

"Greetings, I'm Alistair. Grey Warden and Purveyor of Witty Remarks," The new Warden declared with a flourish and a short bow.

Sereda smiled and replied, "A pleasure." _I did not know that the Wardens recruited fools._

"That just leaves Faren," Duncan finished as he looked toward the tents.

"Shall I force him out?" Daylen asked staff at the ready.

Duncan sighed. "I was hoping that I could give him more time to adapt to the Surface but I'm afraid time has run out."

"Just...just give me a moment," Faren's voice came out from the tent.

_Only another dwarf would require time to get used to the Surface,_ Sereda quickly figured out. She felt a little relieved. She wouldn't be the only dwarf in the Grey Wardens. But a part of her was struggling to remember when the Wardens recruited another dwarf. They'd only been around Orzammar for a few days. Who else did they find?

Faren gathered his courage as he moved onto his knees. Already, he felt the chill of the cold as he hesitantly pushed off the blankets. He missed the lava. Even Dust Town was never **this** cold. And that horrifying, terrible..._**Sky.**_ Faren could do without that. He took another deep breath and inched out of the tent. His face was aimed straight down at the ground. He tried to think of reassuring things. Rocks. Rica. Wardens. _I...I can do this. I killed Beraht. I can handle this._ He climbed shakily onto one leg.

"Here. Let me help."

Faren was grateful for that familiar voice as he felt a hand hold onto his harm. "Thanks Aellie," He muttered, just above a whisper. With her help, he stood on his two feet. His head still craned down and he knew it was only a matter of time before he had to look up...well, at least, higher than the ground.

"The mountain is behind her," Aellie whispered into his ear.

That was the boost he needed. He slowly lifted his eyes...and saw the most beautiful dwarf he'd ever seen. All his fear of the Sky and the pain of the cold vanished in a moment. He was lost in her silver eyes. That fiery red threatened to set him aflame. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, speak with her, learn everything he could about her, her mind and her body. _Is this...love?_

Sereda was not impressed by what she saw. Standing in front of her was a fat-faced dwarf that couldn't grow a proper beard. He was one step above Solon in that he at least had hair on his scalp, but her impression immediately plummeted when she saw that mark on his face. _Casteless!? _She inwardly screeched. _How did he join the Wardens!? Does Duncan have no respect for our traditions? I know the Grey Wardens will accept anyone, but this is too far._

Sereda's anger threatened to reveal itself on her face when she became acutely aware of Aellerain and the others studying them. The former lady subtly gritted her teeth. They expected her to work with this...Brand. _Fine. I'll play along for now. _With some effort, she kept her smile in place. "Hello, I am Sereda Aeducan."

Faren dumbly nodded...then realized he was supposed to say something. _What do I say? Um, er, NAME! I should say my name! _"I'm Brosca. That's not my first name," He stammered out, his face going red with embarrassment. As red as her lovely hair. _Focus!_ "M-My first name is Faren. So I'm Brosca, Faren. Er, I mean Faren Brosca!" He corrected, wishing that the Sky would just swallow him up. ….then he felt as a jolt as Sereda's name finally sunk in. _She's the Aeducan princess I was hearing about!?_

_A Brand and a fool. _Sereda noted irritably to herself. Was it really necessary that the Ancestors force her to shoulder this burden along with everything else? "I'm glad to meet you."

Faren suddenly wished that the Sky stay as far away from him as possible. _You fool, she probably didn't mean that! After all, she's royalty! As if she would want anything to do with a duster like yourself._ A small voice in the back of his mind warned him. He ignored it. It was quite easy as he felt his heart beat like a drum in his chest.

Aellie looked between the two and didn't like what she was seeing. As she studied Faren, she noted his intense stare, the way he stumbled over his own words, and how red his face was. It reminded of a certain templar who she would tease and flirt with. _Oh dear, he's besotted with Sereda. _She wasn't sure if that was a good thing. In fact, when she remembered Aeducan's declaration of how the Surfacers were to be left on the surface, a warning flag rose. _If that's how she treats Surfacers, what's her perspective on the Casteless?_

"Well, I'm glad to see you out of the tent, Faren," Duncan cut in respectfully. "I understand the trial it is for dwarves to get used to the Surface but I'm afraid it has come time to take to the road. I'm sorry that I wasn't around to be of aid but I must attend to my duties as Warden-Commander and see if I can locate more recruits. When I return to Ostagar, I will check on your progress." His eyes swept over Aellerain and Sereda. "All of yours. I look forward to meeting you three again as full Wardens."


End file.
